Down the Rabbit Hole
by twistedtail
Summary: I am not going to sugar coat is because you need to be warned. It contains or will contain incest, Harry and Hermione are born brother and sister. NO it is not smut; more of a exploration into the idea. Follow me into my Twisted Tale.
1. Chapter 1

Notes

Next chapter Hermione first crush Ron – I don't normally tell my readers these things.

REVIEW – I have another story so check it out… it is a lot more along then this.

Yes I know; but you don't need to tell me. INCEST IS BAD!

I am Twisted I Know!!! But I like to write about things that most people would shy away from.

NO I don't have a sister and I know how wrong this story is.

I like to take a look at things most people would never consider; and this is going to be and exploration into Love; between brother and sister for me as well as my readers. I have to research to write so I will update when I need a break from my other story.

Yes there are other aspects of the story - A Dark lord; Magic Drama, Romance, Action, Betrayal, all the tings things I enjoy reading about.

I don't know the ending or where this story is going to take me but if you do continue to read it will be a journey, I hope won't blend in with the 400+ pages of Harry and Hermione Fan-Fics.

**Welcome back my friends to the show that never ends; come inside; come inside so glad you could attened.**

**PROLOG; Years 0-6 Harry and Hermione Birth.**

He was safe. He didn't even know who he was; nor where but he was warm safe and well fed. He could feel the love that surrounded him. Then he could fell his home contracting around him; pushing him out. He was cold, disorientated, and something was choking him. Then pain, but he could breath. He was wrapped in something warm. He opened his eyes for the first time ever to see a beautiful woman looking down at him. She had long silky black hair, stunning blue eyes , and a long slender neck. He was draw out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"Harold James Granger, my sweet baby boy."

Harry smiled and thought yes this will do. He was again warm, safe, and well fed he fell asleep. Where he dreamed for the first time of a little girl he knew that he would come to love, she was going to be his and he was going to be hers.

Harry was never normal. He could understand what his parents were saying since he was born. He spoke his first word within a week of being born. He was walking within the first month and had read his first book "Jesse Bear What Will You Wear" by the time he was two months.

This was a concern for Jean and Dan Granger. So like any good parents they took Harry as they lovingly called him; to the Doctors. His brain was developing at a extremely fast rate, and was active in portions that have never been active before. To say that this young man was exceptional was an understatement.

At a lost for what to do with a baby that could beat them both at scrabble, they did what anyone would do when their child had a gift, they encouraged him, buying him books, taking him to class with them, Harry was six months old when his mother announced at the breakfast table that she was pregnant again.

Harry stood up in his high chair walked across the table and wrapped his arms around his mothers neck. "Thanks mommy that is exactly what I wanted for Christmas."

Dan on the other hand had a completely different reaction. He fainted out of his chair. It was not that he didn't want any more children it was just that, due to an infection he had lost his ability to have any more children. When he awoke he didn't know what to fell he was hurt but happy at the same time. He was so confused. Has his wife cheated on him? He was on the sofa with a ice pack on his head. His wife was sitting on the chair and his son was listening and speaking to his wife tummy.

"Hello Hermione, welcome to the family, I know you will enjoy being here." Harry kissed His mother stomach.

Dan heard his wife speaking to Harry.

"How did you know her name is Hermione?" Jean was looking at Harry who had just named his younger sister.

"She told me so, she also said that Daddy is awake and, he needs to talk to you and that I should go to my room and play. "

Jean looked over at her husband to see that he was in fact awake.

Harry was left to room without saying anything else.

"Is it mine?" Dan finally got the courage up to speak.

"I hope so, I would never, you know that right?" Jean looked scared momentarily.

"I know but, I can't you know, have anymore children, we need to go find out what is going on." Dan always wanted 3-5 kids and was hoping that somehow he would be able to have that.

"We will call and set up an appointment for you to be tested and worst case scenario we get a test to see if you are the father." Jean was praying that he could give her more children.

Later that week Dan was waiting for the results of his sperm test, taping his foot thinking 'damn when is the blasted postman going to show, he should have been here by now'.

Harry was spending ever moment he could glued to his mother, talking to his younger sister.

"2 x 2 =4, he continued, 2 x 3 = 6…"

"Harry why are you teaching your sister math and letters she isn't even born yet?" Jean looked at him in confusion.

"She wants me too, mommy she also said she doesn't like pickles so stop eat them already." Harry was doing his best to sound like she did when she told him to make her stop.

Jean considered it for a moment could Harry actual be speaking to his younger sister while in the womb. She was shocked when she heard a response.

"Yes, I am mommy." Harry smiled up at her.

"Did you just read my mind?" Jean looked down at Harry with a done lie to me look.

"Yes, you were thinking really loud." Harry proclaimed.

"Harry I am going to think of a number and you are going to tell me the number ok?" Jean was conducting a test.

"3.1459" Harry said.

"How long have you been able to do this Harry?" Jean was shocked but wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Since you told me about Hermione, I wanted to talk to her now so I did. Just like when I lost book down the behind the sofa and called it back to me. It only happens if I want it to. Hermione says I am a Wizard, but right now I am not doing magic she said it was some sort of mind power. She didn't know the name but I looked it and I think it is called telekinesis"

Dan told harry it was best not to tell anyone what he could do.

Harry loved his father and honored his request but he worked on when he was not occupied with private tutoring or spending time with Hermione and Mommy.

(8 months later Hermione Jean Granger was born)

She was born; on December 23; Christmas Eve. Harry could not have been more envious. Dan actually had to calm his son down as he bounced around the waiting room. When the nurse walked in and announced that Dan was the father of a perfect little girl and that they could go see her now.

Dan claimed his right as her father to hold her first; and Harry could do nothing but look on with anticipation knowing his turn was coming. The moment his father FINIALY gave Hermione to Harry to hold he was felled with joy like he had never felt before. When she opened her eyes and looked at him he fell in love; she loved his little sister. Little did he know she was doing the exact same thing.

Hermione was brilliant in her own right; she developed much like Harry had. She was a sponge of information.

One year latter Hermione had not only caught up with Harry but was passing his by in their private lessons. They did everything together and refused to be a part for all but the most dire of circumstances. She lacked the ability to move things with her mind; but she didn't mind that was Harry's gift; and she could see she would have her own.

Harry knew he was a wizard as was Hermione but still could find nothing about what they deemed 'real magic.'

Days few by at the age of 6 they had both completed their college degrees in both Doctors in law and medical; they choice that they were mostly done with school and would be taking things a lot more slowly.

MY NOTES

I know this chapter is short but it is the prolog I just wanted to give you the back ground year 6 will be a lot more in depth. I look forward to writing it.

Chapter 1

Hermione woke in a way she had become quite accustomed to; she head resting on Harry's Chest. He was scrawny and pasty from so many days inside nose stuck in a book; but he was still hers.

"Good morning Harry." She leaned down and pecked him on the lips as was their custom.

"Good day; Mi-only. How does the day greet you?" Following their custom to the letter.

"With the hope and promise that only a new day can bring. How does the day greet you?"

"With the kiss from and Angel."

She smiled at him and gave him another peck on the lips. "Come on Harry; today is the first day of our new school. We need to shower and eat before we can go."

"Hermione; can you remind me why we are going to kindergarten again?"

"To develop healthy relationships with people our own age; and more importantly because Mother and Father said we had to; they say we spend way too much time together."

"But; I love the time I spend with you."

"Me too; but I agree with them we do need more friends."

"I would love to get up and welcome the day with vigor but you are on my arm."

"Oh." She picked herself out of the bed taking Harry's hand with her; helping him up.

He followed her as she lead him to the bath room; striping their clothes when as the door closed. Hermione adjusted the water so it was just right. Warm enough to wash away the night time; but far from burning hot.

Hermione let the warm water wash over her; Harry stood there and looked at her with a little envy in his eyes. "Hermione; why do you always get to stand under the shower while I freeze over here?"

"Because I am the girl; I take longer to wash myself and my hair. Plus I am cuter then you."

Harry could not disagree. I was well worth the time she took but one more cold day like today and he would make her shower while he did something else. "We need to talk to mom about getting another shower head in here like the one in mom and dad's shower."

Hermione looked at him and could tell he was not enjoying himself. "Come here."

Harry moved a few inches closer.

"Closer."

Again he edged forward.

"Closer."

He was standing close enough now that the water spray was hitting him; making him ten times as cold as he was before. "Hermione this is not helping."

Just and he said that Hermione wrapped her arms around him pull him under the shower head with her. He was warm and that was what mattered her body heat plus standing in the shower spray was good enough for him.

"Good?" She looked him in the eye to see if it was alright.

Harry smiled warmly at her. "Perfect."

"Good you can have the water while I shampoo my hair; wash my back for me."

This was a completely normal thing for them; Hermione would give the water to Harry while she did her hair and while she was doing that he would scrub her back the loofa and her jasmine scented body wash.

Harry was felling very grateful today because she shared the water with him; so he decided to just wash her entire body for her twice like she liked too because it would A) Save time in the in the long run and b) Maybe she would share the water with him tomorrow if she liked the favor she got in return.

By the time she was ready to rinse her hair out he had finished the first wash of her and his only wash with his normal Irish Spring bar soap. They switched places as she rinsed her hair and body off.

Harry washed his hair and Hermione one last time before exiting the shower.

Hermione took the process of blow drying her hair; while Harry toweled off; dressed in jeans and a plain white T-shirt and set off to make breakfast.

Hermione had a light wavy perm and had her hair thinned so it would not take as long to dry it was by far the best idea her mother ever gave her.

He would make crepes today; Hermione always liked them. He followed his receipt that after many different attempts decided was the best.

Wash blueberries; put into bowl. Combine the wine, orange juice, and jelly; bring to boiling in small saucepan.

Dissolve arrowroot in cold water; add to boiling liquid. It will thicken immediately. Remove from heat. Combine sauce with blueberries.

Put 2 to 3 tablespoons blueberries in each crepe. Roll crepes; place in buttered dish. Dot with butter. Bake in preheated 400 degree oven 15 minutes. When removed from oven; dust crepes heavily with sifted confectioners' sugar. Serve with whipped or sour cream.

It took a little longer than other things he could make but it was worth the effort and he had always enjoyed cooking.

He waited for Hermione to come down stairs; she looked wonderful as she always did; a light blue knee length shirt and a white and blue striped blouse.

Breakfast was a silent time; Harry would read the sports section while Hermione would read the art and entertainment section it always excited her when she would learn of a new play or gallery exhibit. Harry followed Rugby with a passion. He would drag her to the park to watch local teams play while she would drag him to anyone of the many things London had going on be it a play or ballet or gallery opening.

With breakfast out of the way; they were happily on their way to the first day of unofficial school.

Notes 2:

Wow you came this far; now I just need one thing… your thoughts. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happy was a bit of a stretch for Harry, he thought the over this was a huge waste of his time; but I made Hermione happy and that was good enough reason to go along with it.

The school was less than 2 blocks away but Emma had insisted to drop them off and meet their teacher. Nothing in their life had been normal and this was something she had dreamed of ever since she knew she wanted kids. It was something she thought she would never get to do. She couldn't help but smile as she loaded them with up with kindergarten supplies for school instead of yellow legal pads.

She could tell that they were in the back seat doing their; 'we not talking aloud thing.' What the conversation was about she could only speculate from expressions.

'I don't like this Hermione'

'I know you don't.'

'Anything to add to that?'

'Thank You?' She smiled at him.

That smile warmed his heart. He had long ago come to terms that what he felt for his younger sister was more then he should. The mourning was his best and worst times of day. He got a kiss, and she always smiled at him. It was the part where she could never be his that was the worst. It was one of them few things they ever argued about. He didn't care he loved her, but she would not accept that. It was improper and illegal for them to be together.

Hermione could tell by his body language that he was thinking about 'IT' again. 'Don't worry harry you will grow out of it, meet and nice girl that I approve of and then this won't come between us anymore.'

'I don't want to talk about it' he sighed mentally nothing had changed since the last time they talked. He loved her, and she him but nothing could or would come from it and they both needed to move on so to speak or that was the plan according to her.

"We are here." Emma interrupted a fight she didn't know was about to start.

The teacher and Emma exchanged words while they stood outside the class room.

While Harry and Hermione stood a few feet apart stealing glance at each other.

'Harry remember why we are here and try to make friends.' Hermione was all but scolding him.

'These people are still developing mentally; we are on a different level no way can I be in an honest friendship. They in no way could give anything real into.

'Harry I know you have never played a game of tag'

'SO?'

'Your six, you should do that. They are kids and they are the instructors here. Who better to teach us about being kids then kids?"

'I don't want to be a kid, I was a kid I got over and now I am not sure what I am but, this is silly.'

'Are you calling my idea silly?'

'When you idea is silly then I feel; as your older brother a need to call you on it.'

'Why are you using the word silly? I feel as if you are using that word to drive home your point.'

'Yes my choice of that vernacular was intentional.'

'You don't want to play scrabble with me Harry.' Hermione taunted him

'Oh miss I know every word that should be known, plus I know you cheat.'

'How do I cheat?'

'I don't know but your tile selection is not random. You get exactly what you want when you want it.'

'It is a gift.' she couldn't help but smirk

'Just like me moving things with my mind is, and is still cheating.'

'It is not like we can play twister any more' She poke an unintentional sore spot.

'The position we found ourselves in was not my fault. My reaction was because of your stimulation to a body part of mine.'

He could help the fact that he got aroused when his sisters body was bent over and gyrating slightly as she tried to hold her position and not fall. Her ass pressed against his penis. Her every mussel twitch it accidently rubbed her vagina against him.

For him it was his most erotic memory, the showers he knew wouldn't actually arouse him tell hormones kicked it but is body still responded to physical stimuli. For her it was her most embarrassing thing she had done, part of that was because of how much she enjoyed the stimuli and the thought of his reaction to it mostly because she knew how wrong both those thoughts were.

Hermione could see the glassy look in his eye; she could tell he was thinking about it a lot more than she ever let herself. '

"Class is about to start you tow should head in." The teacher broke the moment.

Harry was thinking of faking any sort of illness to get out of going into that room. 'This is so stupid.' Harry broadcast to Hermione before turning to enter the class room.

'If this is so STUPID then you can sit by yourself today.' She responded before she turned dramatically and walked in to class.

Harry took a set on the brightly colored carpet. He wanted to slap the person who thought that this was a good decorating idea. Hermione took a set almost opposite to him. She felt something, she only normally felt when she and harry had been apart for the day. The best way she could describe it was a pull. It was easy for her to figure out when it was coming from, it was the red headed boy sitting next to her. It made him fell calm, it was the same felling she associated with harry but none of this dawned on her. It just felt right sitting next to him.

"Ron." The boy stuck out his hand.

"Hermione." She shook it and smiled at him.

Harry didn't like this boy. That was his smile. Sure Hermione smiled a lot for a lot of reason, but that was his mourning smile. It reached her eyes and made the day worth waking up to. She never smiled like that at anyone else before.

Harry watched her over the next few hours, while they did normal kid things finger paint and play with toys. He watched her body language shift and she casual touched his arm and laugh at things he said; apparently she thought he was funny because she laughed a lot. She was flirting with him, subconsciously but she was.

By the time the day was over Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had accepted that his sister wouldn't ever give herself over to their unusual relationship; but this was tearing him apart. It hurt him in an emotional way that nothing in his life could have prepared him for. He tried to reason with himself that it was nothing, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

The day was over and parents were coming to pick up their kids. It was the first time since they arrived that Hermione has acknowledged his existence. 'Hermione can we talk?'

'If by take you mean this mind speak thing you do then yes. Wasn't class wonderful? I made such a good friend today. He nice and smart and he tells great jokes he has a lot of older brothers two of them are twins and quite the jokers.'

'Hermione stop.'

She caught the tone in his voice something was wrong; oh she forgot temporally the 'argument 'they were having before class. 'It is ok Harry, she tried to reassure him. I am not mad anymore, thank you for doing this with me.'

'No.'

'No; what?'

Harry closed his eyes and started sending her images of the day for his perspective. She watched her self; it didn't take her long before she caught on to what he was trying to explain to her. 'Oh Harry I didn't even know, but we both knew this day was going to come. I am sorry it hurts, this is a good thing it will help us move on.'

Harry was going to burst. 'Move ON! MOVE ON! I love you, move on. FINE ILL MOVE ON.' She felt his mind stop touching hers.

"Harry." She spoke aloud. "When you have calmed down you can come and talk to me." Then she saw something she thought she would never see in his eyes, pain and she knew that she was the cause. She couldn't do anything about it. It was the right thing to do; at some point it had to be done and he would thank her someday.

When Emma picked her kids up she didn't know if something was wrong or they were speaking in their heads but Harry was facing away from her and Hermione looked like she was conflicted by the look on her face.

When they arrived home; Harry was the first to say anything. "Mom can you get Dad here I need to talk to both of you alone."

"Sure Harry."

Hermione look like she had just been slapped but didn't say anything and left the room.

When Richard enter the kitchen to get and snack; he had no clue about what was going on.'

"Dear Harry wants to talk to us."

Richard looked around for Hermione; they were very not in the same room. "Sure, where is Hermione?"

Emma shot him a glance. "Harry wanted to talk to us alone."

"Oh." The last time Harry said he wanted to talk to him alone was the day he stood by the mail box waiting for a letter that could change their life forever?

(WOOOO FASHBACK)

Dan sat down holding a plain folder in his hands. Was or could he be a father again had his wife cheated on him. Emma stood over his shoulder wondering what this letter could mean for her growing family. He looked up see Harry looking at him in a way that made him shiver.

"Dad we need to talk alone."

Emma looked at her son, and her husband. She wanted to refuse to leave this was a major event that effected her life. When he heard her husband, say something. "Please."

She looked stunned but she left the room anyway.

"Dad, don't open it."

"What?"

"Don't open it."

"Why?"

"You don't want to; nothing you need to know is in there."

"You know what this is right."

"Yes, but you are about to screw it up."

"What?"

"Dad, you are about to ask a question you can't un-ask. You open that you are telling mom that you think she could have cheated on you." Harry paused for a second, "My sister is gowning in Mom; she is a blessing. This family is a blessing. Dad give the letter to me, go kiss Mom tell her you love and accept that Hermione is a blessing and you don't need a test or anything else to tell you that. Assure her you trust her and promise to never open this letter."

Richard's hands were shaking. He was so unsure of what to do when he heard Harry in a pleading voice almost a whispered "Please." he handed over the letter to Harry. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off this chest. As he stood up and left the room to see his wife.

Later that night Harry opened it up, he couldn't stand not knowing. His eyes darted across the page. When he saw what he was looking for. _Sperm count to low. Tests show that you are not the father. Wrong blood type, D.N.A conforms that you are not this child's paternal father._

Harry destroyed the letter replacing it with a plain sheet of paper. He would take this knowledge to his grave.

(END FASHBACK)

"Mom; Dad I am going to go to America to study, I am going to accept one of the full rides I have been offered." Harry spoke and they both knew it was not a question.

END CHAPTER!

I know i have been out of the game for a bit. Hope you enjoy the update.

Review. I need help i work and i work faster knowing people like it.


End file.
